harrypotterrolesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amanda Grayson
Amanda is a first year Slytherin. Early Life Amanda is a pureblood witch. She was born in London, and she has lived there all her life. Amanda is an only child and she is currently in Slytherin house. Her mother is Regina Grayson nẻe Enwing and her father is Aaron Grayson. Year One Amanda is a Slytherin, first year. She is asked out a lot, and it annoys her. Amanda, like her house traits, is very sly, intelligent and cunning. However, Amanda is nice to her housemates and she can really actually tell anybody in there, her personal secrets. Amanda dislikes other people in different houses and she hates muggles. Amanda has a cat name Servus. He is a young black tom cat with gray stripes. His tail is long and it is differently colored than the rest of it's body; it is a silvery gray. Servus has amber eyes, which glow in the dark on eerie nights. Personality Amanda is narcissistic and she is very stubborn. In some cases, when she is playing a sports game, like baseball or tennis, and people are busy shouting, she would irritably stare, and if they didn't get the message, then she ends up throwing the ball at the fence and shouting "Shut up!" Amanda is mean to other houses, but she is nice to her own house. Amanda likes to stay up late and watch the moon, but she is always making a loud ruckus when she is getting out of bed and walking towards the window. It usually makes her room mates mad. Amanda is also lazy and is a procrastinator. She always waits until the last minutes to do things. Amanda is very affectionate towards people and things she likes. Especially Servus. During her spare time, she would always groom him until he shined. Relationships Ivy-Amanda Ivy Parkinson is one of Amanda's friends. They are alike and they seem to have the same views. Amanda is supportive of her relationship with Scorpius. She is always there to give her any opinions or suggestions and she is willing to beat up Scorpius when he makes Ivy cry. Alison-Amanda Alison Cathleen is also one of Amanda's friends. They like to mess around with people and Amanda is close to her. Amanda will beat up anyone that dare says that Alison isn't pretty. She is very fond of her blond hair and is kind of jealous of her pretty looks. Madison-Amanda Madison Stone isn't close to Amanda, but Amanda wants to be friends. She is very nice to her, even if Madison may appear to be sallow faced all the time. Trivia *Amanda used to play tennis when she was a child in London. *She has a short temper and usually gets extremely angry. *Amanda's animagus is a mustang. *Her boggart is having to be nice to all the houses. *She loves the Forbidden Forest, because it fascinates her. Gallery Ashley Greene 9.jpg Ashley_Greene_1.jpg Ashley_Greene_Wallpaper.jpg AshleyGreene_42.jpg Ashley_Greene-hi-46466.jpg ashley-greene-birthday-dress.jpg ashley-greene-mobile-wallpaper.jpg ashley-greene-saks.jpg Ashley-Greenes-nylon-bowler-hat.jpg Ashley-Greene-Teen-Choice-Awards.jpg dress-lace-white-ashley-greene.jpg|Her Yule Ball dress